


Additions to the Family

by mynightmarestays



Series: Foot Pop [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inquisition is Peacekeeping, Leliana is the Divine, Some angst, Trespasser DLC, mage inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Takes place after The Trespasser DLC.There was always a perk when Kaaras visited Antiva. The beautiful oceanside view. The exotic collection of fish to eat. Josephine. That was the best. And being away for so long from her killed him inside. So time to make a change to end it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash for these two. More then I am with Dorrian. And I wanted to write something where they can be a happy family and them Solas comes and mess things up and I'm going to kill myself writing this.

Josephine walked around the mansion, making sure everything was perfect. It had been months since she last saw him. When the Inquisition agreed to serve under the Chantry due to Solas...well Fen’Harel, announced his declaration of War on the world. Since then, Kaaras had been busy. The mage Qunari worked closely with the Divine, Cullen, and Cassandra.

He would write to her daily, keeping her in the loop of their plans and to know how everything was going for her. He knew that running the business was important to her. Otherwise, he would have asked her to stay by his side. But two weeks ago, he sent a letter saying he was coming to see her.

That caused Josephine to start planning like crazy. She knew the second he set foot on the shores, she would be tied up with him. So she made sure everything would be smooth sailing while she spent time with her beloved. But now, any day she would get word his ship was coming in.

She made her way to the garden and took a seat on a bench there. She remembered how they would sneak off to the garden at Skyhold to share some private time together. She often looked forward to when he would come into her office and take her away. And no one would even question them.

“Josephine, where are you?” Her sister Yvette called out for her.

“In the garden.” She replied with a sigh.

Quickly her little sister came into sight in one of her gowns. Even though she’s no longer in the Inquisition, Josephine still wore her usual outfit where her little sister was someone who was going to wear ball-gowns no matter what. Though in the house, she didn’t wear her mask when she was home.

“There you are Josie! Is he not here yet?” She asked.

“Any day now. He must take a ship to get here. Oh I wish he was here now.” Josephine sighed and rested her chin in her palm.

“I see. Then you wouldn’t want to know there is a ship coming in with the Qunari symbol.” Yvette smirked which caused the head of the house to look at her.

“What do you mean Qunari symbol?”

“Didn’t you say Kaaras decorated Skyhold with Qunari decoration?”

Josephine’s eyes widen as she stood up. “Yvette you better not be messing with me.”

“I’m not! I’m excited to see him as well. Go meet him!” She said.

“I will. Everything should be in order! I’ll be back. Make sure everything is okay. I know I have a mee-”

“Josie go!” Yvette said.

“Oh yes! I’ll be back.”

Josephine smiled as she hurried out of the mansion. Ignoring the need for a horse, she ran down the street towards the harbor. Her eyes was on the look out for her Qunari lover. But the crowds kept slowing her down and made it difficult. She should have asked for a horse.

She made her way down to the harbor and checked each ship. Yvette said it held the Qunari symbol but...she wasn’t seeing it. Not even out in the water. Was Yvette messing with her? She sighed and went to turn but ran into someone. No not someone. Varrick. The Dwarf grinned as he looked up at her.

“Hey there Ruffles. Why are you here?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing Varrick. Why would the Viscount of Kirkwall be here in Antiva?” She crossed her arms as she examined him. Still, in his red suit with Bianca firmly strapped to his back.

He chuckled. “Something showed up at my doorstep you might want.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Glowly! Come on out!” He waved towards a ship and then Josephine saw him.

The Herald of Andraste. The Inquisitor. Kaaras. Dressed in his outwear outfit darkspawn skin and red cloth with the one sleeve pin up from the lost of his arm. His red beard was still stubble and with his mohawk flat and his horns now having a silver tip to them. He smiled as Josephine ran to him, jumping onto him and being lucky to catch her with one arm. The two shared a passionate kiss.

“Okay, you two need to stop. It’s disgusting.” Varrick said which caused the couple to chuckled.

Kaaras set her down and kissed her. “Sorry Varrick.” He said.

“Yvette told me you were sailing under Qunari flags.” Josephine looked up at him.

“Qunari and Kirkwall. I may not be considered to be Qunari by others but I do take pride in my race.”

“I know my dear. You decatored Skyhold to show your pride. But we can discuss this later. You are wanted at the Montilyet Estate.” She reached out and took ahold of his hand.

“I am aware. I except your sister wants to hear new tales of my adventures.” He smiled as he spoke.

“That she does. Let us go.” She started to lead him but was stopped by Varrick.

“I hope you don’t mind but I was hoping I can stay for a while. I want to stay and catch up with my favorite diplomate.” He grinned like he had something up his sleeve.

That made Josephine hesitate. “... Fine. You can stay in the guest room.  How long do you plan to stay?”

“A few days. Glowly here kept reading me the letters you send to each other and I feel that I should help you improv on it.” He joke which caused a glare from the head of the family.

“I write perfectly fine!” She said offended.

“I know. Just giving you a hard time.” Varrick smiled.

* * *

After Josephine was able to pull Kaaras away from Yvette and their parents, they headed to her room to be alone. Kaaras was on her bed in just his pants. She could see the various scars he took from the war. She remembers treating some of them when he came back from defeating Corypheus. Then the scars of the lost of his forearm. He never told her who did it or why but she knew the Anchor was the cause. She made her way over to him and gently placed her hands on his bicep.

Kaaras looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. Always that look in her eyes when she saw it. That night when he declared the Inquisition would become a peacekeeping force, she didn’t say a word when she saw it. Where he was a Mage, he would still be able to fight and cast magic but that’s what didn’t concern her. It’s what he couldn’t do. He couldn’t dance with her, hold a child...and he knew that was something she wanted.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He said.

“I know. You said it stopped a while ago. Can I?” Her fingers inching towards the bottom.

“Of course.” He said.

Carefully, she put her hands on the stump. She took in the scars from it. It had been over a year since it happen and it was still a struggle to sink in. For both of them. She knew several times Kaaras would do something he was used to doing with two hands like trying to eat but he was adapting. Josephine moved her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead on the top.

“Still can’t believe this thing was killing you when we thought it was doing us good.”

“It wasn’t for me to bear. Solas was meant to but thankfully he didn’t. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have meet and he would have ended us.” Kaaras rested his head on top of hers as they both closed their eyes.

“I’m so happy you came back safe both times.” She whispered.

Kaaras put his hand on top of Josephine’s. “I am too.” He lifted his head and kissed her on top of hers.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Kaaras stood on the balance of the library, looking out into the harbor. Over the past three years, he came here often with Josephine and this was a view he enjoyed. He would travel around and see some of the ocean in the past but being here, it was different. It was relaxing to him.

“Hey there glowly.”

He turned and saw Varrick walking up beside him. “I hope you are taking everything to your liking.” He said.

“You kidding me? That bed is the softest thing I’ve ever slept on.” He grinned as he stood beside his friend.

“Jo likes to sleep on a cloud. Not surprised all the beds are like that.”

“Why couldn’t we have them in Skyhold? Would have spared some back pain.”

Kaaras chuckled. “I kept her distracted from some things. My apologizes.”

“All is forgiven. So you are going to do it this time around?”

“Yes. This time I’ll finally do it. No more excuses. I use the long distance card long enough. I want to be by her side.“

“Will that make me your best man?” Varrick grinned.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaaras woke as the sun hit his face. He turned and saw Josephine was still asleep. Her hair was down and spread over the pillow as she held onto it tightly. She didn’t hold onto him when they slept, she held a pillow. So he he would hold her as she did this. Honestly, he found it adorable when she slept like that. Gently he reached moved her hair out of her face.But it wasn’t gently enough because she started to stir in her sleep.

“Leave my cake alone.” She muttered.

“Jo my dear, there isn’t any cake.” He chuckled.

“Because you ate it.”

“There wasn’t any to begin with. Jo, it's time to wake up.” Kaaras rolled to his side and pulled her into him.

“You woke me up by telling me there isn’t any cake.” he watched the smile appear on her face as well as her eyes opening. She turned to him.

“So whenever I need to wake you up, I’ll just tell you there isn’t any sweets.”

“I will kill you if you do that all the time.” 

“You don’t like to kill. You’ve told me remember?”

“I will kill to keep my sweets thank you very much.” Kaaras smiled as Josephine looked out the window. “It’s morning already?”

“It is. I assume you made plans for my stay like you tend to do?”

“Leliana told me not to make plans. She would find out if I did so.” 

“I think she refered to work related plans.”

“I am the head of the Montilyet household. I always have work to do.”

“Until I come here. You put it aside and make plans for us. Let’s not forget you had to schedule free time when we were at the meeting a year ago.”

“You will never let me live that down will you?”

“No I won’t. Now shall we get dressed and get something to eat?” Kaaras leaned down and kissed her on the check.

“If Varrick has not eaten everything.” She joked.

* * *

“There’s the love birds. I hope we didn’t disturb you two.”

Josephine and Kaaras stood there, seeing Varrick and Yvette sitting there with Vivienne. Still looking as beautiful and elegant as she did at the Winter Palace. They were confused to when she got here and mostly,  _ why _ ? She had The Circle to take care of and for Josephine, this wasn’t planned. She turned to Kaaras who was smiling. He always loved seeing old members of the Inquisition and catching up to them.

“Lady Vivienne, this is unexpected. When did you arrive?” Josephine asked as she took a seat at the table.

“I arrive just a few minutes ago and was hearing from your sister about Kaaras’s arrival. I was hoping to leave something here for him with you since I was in town. But hearing that our beloved Kaaras was here, I wanted to see you both.” She gave them both a smile.

“It’s wonderful to see you Vivienne.” Kaaras came up behind Josephine and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“The same darling. I went to Skyhold and was told by our dear commander you went to Kirkwall to see Varrick. I didn’t expect to see you here. Anyways, I have a gift for you.” 

Vivienne got out of her chair and walked away for a second causing Josephine to look at Yvette. “Why didn’t you come tell me?” She said.

“I didn’t want to walk on you two again.” Yvette said causing Josephine to blush as well as Kaaras.

Varrick chuckled. “Yvette, don’t worry. We’ve walked on them often back in Skyhold.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Says the man who would rattle his him with his girlfriend.” Josephine said with a smirk which caused Varrick to blush.

“You know nothing Ruffles.” He said as Vivienne came in with one of the Montilyet butlers who was carrying a large box.

“On the table darling.” She said which he did, “Thank you.” 

She motion for Kaaras to come over which he did. She opened it up. Inside was a carved wooden arm. It was smooth finish with leather straps at the end. Vivienne pulled it up and held it in her hands.

“Dorian and I have been working on this for the past year for you. We enchanted it so you can still use it for everyday use thought I would not wear this near water or when you sleep my dear. But this is a gift for you as a thank you from your fellow mages.” She handed it to him.

“I don’t know what to say.” He said with a smile.

“A thank you would be nice.” Vivienne said causing Josephine to smile.

“Yes of course. Thank you and I’ll contact Dorian on the crystal.” He said.

“Your welcome my dear. You will have to strap it on your shoulder and might need some help.” Vivienne clasped her hands together.

“I can help you my love.” Josephine stood up and took ahold of the arm.

“Thank you.” Kaaras said.

“And if you don’t mind, I would like to stay alittle to make sure it works. I don’t plan to intrude and stay the night.” Her eyes looked at Varrick.

“I asked for permission and was granted it.” The writer said.

“I am aware of that. But I will only stay for a few hour if that is alright with the Lady Montilyet.” She looked at Josephine.

“You are welcome here at any time. I just like a day notice sometimes so I can make plans around it.” Josephine said.

“Kaaras as told me about that. But shall we test the arm?”

* * *

Josephine tighten the straps on the arm as they all sat in the courtyard. Kaaras’s eyes was glued to the arm. It was made of Oak. Vivienne said finding the perfect wood for the arm was difficult. Mostly which would be the most flexible with the magic. The arm was so beautiful. Vivienne must have known someone to make this.

“There we go.” Josephine said which cause Kaaras to look up at her with a smile.

“Thank you. Do I need to do anything?” He looked at Vivienne.

She came over and waved her hand over it, emitting a silver glow. “Try to move your fingers my dear.”

Kaaras nodded his head. He looked at his fingers and stared at them for a second. They stayed still for a bit before they twitch and started to curl into a fist. Kaaras smiled as Josephine squeeld. She jumped with Yvette as they hugged one another.

“Well I’ll be damn. That’s impressive Iron Lady. You and Sparkles did something I didn’t think was possible.” Varrick said as Kaaras stood up.

He was moving it around, making fist. He turned to Josephine and took ahold of her. She let out a gasp as he started to dance with her. Quickly a smile came onto Josephine's face knowing this was something she missed. A giggle escaped her as she was spun.

“Now I can dance with you as much I want.” Kaaras said.

“I look forward to it now.” Josephine said as they finished.

Kaaras smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Once they broke, he looked at Vivienne.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome my dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay writing something in its canon world is difficult when all you write are AUs BUT IM TRYING

Yvetter, Kaaras, and Varric sat in the outdoor lounge eating their lunch while Josephine had to go to a meeting. It had been almost an hour since she had left. Kaaras was hoping she would get back soon because he had a plan for the day. With Vivienne bringing him the enchanted wooden arm, he could do his plans finally. Varric knew it too.

“No no no. Josie was extremely skilled with daggers. I remember coming upon her training and she kept getting bullseye. Father had to replace several barrels. You would have not wanted to cross her in the past.” Yvette said as Kaaras and Varrick took a sip at the same time.

Varric then smirk. “You wouldn’t want to cross her now with this guys beside her. I’m curious how good of a singer she was. I don’t think I ever heard her hum a tune.” Varric said.

“She’s too busy with her work now. And no she hasn’t sing around me.” Kaaras looked at the dwarf.

“That’s a shame. I bet she has a beautiful voice.” Varric said.

“Who has a beautiful voice?” They turned and saw Josephine coming over.

Kaaras stood up and gave her a hug as she came over. “How was the meeting?” He asked as Josephine smiled, returning the hug.

“Someone messed up with shipment and Lord DeLuion wanted to have a performance when he found out.” She said as Kaaras let her go.

“I’m sorry. To answer your question by the way, we were talking about what your singing voice sounds like.” Kaaras put his arm on her shoulder and rubbed it.

Josephine looked at Yvette. “What did you say?”

“Nothing! Varric wanted to hear it.” Yvette pointed at the writer.

“Only because your sister brought up your past as a bard. I would have paid for you to perform for me.” Varric chuckled as he took another sip of his wine.

“Yvette, stop!” Josephine said.

“Ruffles you need to relax. I think you and Glowy need private time.” Varric’s words caused the couples to blush.

“Lord Tethras!” Josephine covered her mouth.

Varric chuckled. “Calm down you two. But in general I think you two need some time alone together. Take her to the trading port and get something to eat.” Varric said.

“Yes! I assume Josephine hasn’t eaten.” Yvette clapped her hands together.

“That sounds like a wonderful. Come on my dear.” Kaaras took ahold of her hand.

Josephine looked at him. “Very well. I assume Lord Tethras will watch my sister?”

“Don’t worry. We’ve been talking about your sister painting a cover for my next book. I’m kinda of happy your sister kept painting. She is talented.” Varric said.

“I’m happy she kept with something. Makes those bills worth it.” Josephine said as she crossed her arms.

“Jo, let’s go to the trading port.” Kaaras took ahold of her hand and started to lead her out.

* * *

“You know, sometimes I miss Skyhold. It doesn’t have this view but...it was home.” Josephine looked out onto the ocean, her chin rested in the palm of her hand.

Kaaras leaned in his seat as he looked at her. They went to a cafe by the docks. Josephine always mention about them going to it so he could try the cake they had. As well as some of the Antiva tea. He tilted his head a bit as he watched her.

“You miss the ocean and the trading post. Skyhold is a castle in the mountains. It was more my home then yours.” He said.

“It was home because I was there with you.” She turned to him and smile.

Kaaras smiled. “Just like how this is home for me. I’m with you. Plus your family makes this feel like home too. Speaking of your parents, where are they?” He asked.

“Vacation. They should be back in the next couple of days. How long are you going to stay?”

“A while. Cullen and Cassandra are in charge and they will contact me if something happens. Also they insisted I come see you because I was getting moopy.” He smiled causing the ambassador to smile.

“They made the right call.” She said as cake slices were brought over. Josephine smiled as she clapped her hands. “Oh lovely.”

Kaaras smiled. “I’m excited.” He said as he sat up straight.

Josephine picked up her fork as she smiled. Watching her get excited over sweets was adorable. Only him and Lelina, well Divine Victoria, saw her get excited. But Kaaras had a plan. When Josephine wasn’t paying attention, Kaaras handed someone the ring he was going to propose to Josephine with. He took the time and crafted out of dragon bone a ring with stromheart in it. Dagna helped him craft it. 

He watch the cake be placed in front of her and the second it took her to realize there was a ring there. She picked it up and looked at him. He smiled and slowly stood up, taking the ring from her. Carefully he got on a knee, taking her hand. Her eyes widen and jaw dropped.

“Josephine Cherette Montilyet, I would be honor by doing me the honor of becoming my wife.” 

“Oh my…” She covered her mouth. 

“Jo, I do need an answer. I can’t stay on my knees for long. Fighting dragon-”

“Yes.” He watched the smile appear and nodded her head yes.

Kaaras smiled as he slid the ring on. He got up with her and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her foot slowly popped up.

* * *

Josephine lied in the bed with her head on Kaaras’s chest. Her hair spread out on his chest. She looked at the ring as he made circles on his back, relaxing her. From a stressful meeting to being engaged. This day was eventful. She looked up at him and rested her chin in her palm.

“So what is this ring made of? I can tell the stone is stormheart.” 

“Dragon bone from the first dragon I killed and you threw the celebration. Dagna and I found some and made the ring. I wanted you to have a unique wedding ring.” He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Really? I don’t know if I should be disgusted about the fact you used old bones or not.”

“They were cleaned and put away for storage. Though I have caught Sera finding them and try to build the dragon.”

“Mmmm. I remember that. Cassandra and you caught her which caused her to scream. That happen right before she left to rebuild the Seekers. But it is beautiful.” She leaned forward to kiss him.

“I’m glad you like it.” As he returned the kiss, there was a knock on the door.

“Lady Montilyet, your parents have returned home.” The servant said.

“We will be down in a minute.” Josephine smiled as she looked at him.

“Talk about timing. Should we tell them now?”

“Yes.” Josephine pecked him with a kiss before she got out of bed.

She picked up her robe to put on as Kaaras got out of bed. She looked over, watching him put on his pants. Almost four years they have know each other and been together. Now in less than a year, they were going to be husband and wife. And Josephine knew that it would be in a year with her planning it.

She knew what people said behind her back. The head of the most powerful trade company in a relationship with a Qunari. A race that people saw like trolls. But Kaaras was nothing like them. He was a kind man who would sacrifice himself for anyone. Even when he had to judge people, he wouldn’t sentence anyone to death. He had a good heart.

She walked over as he slid his shirt on. never killed a single person. He had a true heart and believed everyone deserves a second chance. 

She walked over to him as he slid his shirt on. He looked at her as she placed a hand on his face, cupping it. His  body was covered in scars yet none on his face. It was amazing. But he always came back to her safe. She reached up on her toes and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Shall we go?”

“Yes.” She took ahold of his hand before they walked out of the bedroom.

They came onto the back balcony where they saw Yvette and Varrick with Josephine's parents. Quentin and Mimi. Josephine looked identical to her mother. It took him a second to realize that when he first meet them. Quentin looked like the man you except to lead a army. He had that presences which even made Iron Bull and Cullen question him. He was a large built man with peppered hair with his bread matching. Even his hazel eyes spoke authority. Varric looked at the couple and chuckled. 

“Did we interrupt you two?” He asked as they all looked at the two.

“Welcome back. How was your trip?” Josephine asked, ignoring Varric’s statement.

“Wonderful. Wycome was such an interesting town. We brought some wine back with us. But Kaaras, it’s so wonderful to see you.” Mimi walked over to him, arms open.

Kaaras smiled and gave her a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you too.” He said as they let go.

“You were able to pull yourself away from work to come down.” Quentin walked towards them.

“I was. I left work down to my friends. But we do have an announcement we want to make. Jo.” Kaaras placed his arm around Josephine who was smiling.

She looked up at him and then at her family and Varric. “Kaaras and I are getting married.” She said which caused Yvette to scream. 

The younger sister ran to the two and hugged them. “I’m so happy! I’ve been waiting forever for you two to get married!  And Kaaras gets to join our family too!”

“I’m glad to see you finally asked her.” Varric said, crossing his arms.

“Agreed and you wrote to me months ago asking for permission. I assume Josephine will start planning it tomorrow.” Quentin looked at his eldest.

“She started already on our way back here.” Kaaras looked at her.

“I’ll have you know I’ve had it planned since I was little. Some things much change but not alot.” Josephine grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Leliana sat at her desk reading the letter she just got from Josephine. So Kaaras finally asked her to marry him. She remember how back at Skyhold Josephine didn’t even noticed his advancements until she mention it. Watching her find someone who understood her and supported her made her happy. She knew when it came time for the wedding, she would have to go. As the Divine, she was shaking things up by marrying the Hero of Ferelden.

When she heard footsteps, she looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there. Her Warden. His short cropped black hair and emerald eyes. The symbol of June on his face. He was wearing Dalish Scouting Armor that was a red tint to it. He had it made to match her when she wore her Divine robes. He kept himself in shape and knew the amount of callus there lied on his hands. He gave her a smile as he walked over.

“What are you reading?” He asked.

“Josie sent me a letter. The Inquisitor asked her to marry him. It’s about time he did.” She smiled as he got down on a knee and looked at her.

“I say so. From what you told me from your letters, they are just like us.” He took ahold of her hand.

“Except I wasn’t allowed to marry you originally.”

Holtz chuckled. “You changed that. But I assume you wish to attend their wedding. I know Lady Montilyet is one of your closest friends and I am in debt to The Inquisitor for helping you during Divine Justina’s Death.”

“That is correct,” She took ahold of his hands, “Will you be willing to head over there and help them with anything they need?”

“Of course. I can do that. Anything you want me to offer to them?”

“That the Chantry will support them and assist with anything that they need.”

“And you could officiate the wedding? I would not be surprise if they asked you of that.”

“I would do that for Josie and Kaaras.” 

“Alright. I can leave now if you want me to.”

“Please. I know I will get letters of updates from Josie or you. I’ll send a letter her way letting her know of your arrival. Her house is big enough for the company.”

Holtz stood up and gave her a kiss. “Very well. I shall hopefully see you soon.” He said which caused her to smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said with a smile. 

* * *

 

Kaaras stood in Josephine's office with the raven on his shoulder as he read the letter from Leliana. She might be the Divine but it was a struggle for him to call her that. Josephine on the other hand would do it left and right calling her Divine Victoria even though she was told she can call her Leliana. He turned to face her as she worked on paperwork. She hadn’t started on the wedding plans yet due to some of the family business. 

“Jo.” He said, watching her.

“What is it? I would like to get this finished.”

“A letter from Leliana came. The Hero of Ferelden is coming to assist us with the wedding. He must have left a couple of days ago so it will be a week before he gets here perhaps.” He watched her look up.

“Is he really?!”

“Yes. The Chantry and the Divine herself will help us with anything we need. I was going to suggest reaching out to Cassandra if you wanted some help.”

“Wait why Cassandra? Isn’t she rebuilding the Seekers?”

“Yes and helping our dear Divine. But she is secretly a hopeless romantic.” He watched a smile appear on her face.

“Really? How do you know this?”

“I found her reading one of Varric’s novels, Swords and Shields. And she loves them.” He handed over the letter.

“I might reach out to our Seeker and see if she wants to help.” She said as she started to read the letter.

“I think she will enjoy it. Which I will reach out to Iron Bull, Cullen, and Dorian to celebrate our engagement. Cole will appear at some point.”

“What about Blackwall?” Kaaras took a seat infront of her desk.

“He goes by Thom again. I can’t track his location. I wish to know how he's doing.”

“I can send out word and locate him to inform him.”

Kaaras smiled. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Save the world.” Josephine smiled.

“Well that is true.” He said looking at her.

“It is. Now with the Hero of Ferelden coming, I need to make some plans. I will need you to assist with some of these as well.” She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started to write information down.

“Of course.” 

* * *

 

Varric and Kaaras walked through the town market. Josephine was going crazy over planning for the wedding for the arrival of the Hero. And that was this morning. Now the two of them needed to get out of the house for a bit. Kaaras stopped and picked up a piece of fruit while Varrick looked at him.

“So how is Ruffles handling everything?” He asked as Kaaras reached into his pocket to purchase the fruit.

“Very well. You forget if it wasn't for her, The Inquisition might have fallen.”

“Kid if it hadn't been for you we would have fallen. But you do bring up a good point. You fiancée helped saved us several times and got us a lot of things. She is amazing.” He said.

Kaaras handed the coin over and started to walk with him again. “I know. I do assist her when I noticed she’s getting overloaded with the work. Mostly is her venting about work but I know it helps.” He took a bite.

“What about your new plans about Holtz coming?” 

“I am taking care of most of it. Mostly the social interaction. Josephine has the family business to run as well. But setting up the meals and his room she’s taking care of that.”

“Good. I like that you two are sharing some of this and not dumping it all on her and her family. Was that how you were raised?” 

“It was. My parents made sure I was a gentlemen, especially when we discovered I could use Magic. They did not want me to be a savage but to respect others and to take charge when needed. Also my mercenary group was like that as well.”

“You know I can’t wait to write your autobiography. It’s going to be interesting. Especially if the two of you have a child.”

Kaaras started to laugh. “That is something neither of us are thinking about at the moment. We haven’t even discussed it.” 

“Honestly I’m surprised you two haven’t had a child with how much you guys go at it. Don't think we don’t know about what happen at Skyhold.”

“You know too much for your own good. By th way I do have a question for you.” The two stopped and faced each other. 

“What is it glowly?”

“Well I was hoping you could be my best man. I don’t have any family members but my parents and since everything that has happen, you’ve been at my side and supported me.” The Inquisitor watched the smile appear on the writer’s face.

“I would be honored. I figure I was going to be Hawke’s first but...you know,”

“I do. But you are one of my dearest friends and I would be honor if you stood beside me.”

“And I shall give you that honor. You know that means I’m planning your stag party right?”

“I know. Nothing too extreme though. Like don't let Dorian bring in men of the night.”

“I wouldn’t let him anyways. But I’ll make sure there is some wine and ale.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Holtz is the name of both your Elf Inquisitor and your Warden....


	5. Chapter 5

“Josephine, what about we have the weddings outdoor here? Right by the oceanside? Kaaras has stated he does love the view here.” Mimi said as she looked out the office window.

“He does but I wish to have it back at Skyhold.” She looked up at her mother from her paperwork.

“Really?” Mimi turned to her.

“...It’s home for the two of us...It’s our home…” Josephine put her pen down and thought about that statement.

Skyhold was their home. So after they married, would they both return there or stay in Antiva City? If they did, would she take her work there or not? But the idea of having their wedding at Skyhold with that view made her happy. It was their home. They made it theirs. But then traveling for everything. She rubbed her chin as she thought about what to do. There were so many pros and cons for living in either location. But what if they had a child?

A human-Qunari child.

Both of Josephine’s hands moved to cover her mouth. They would be the first of their kind and could Josephine handle the birth of their child. It could have horns which could greatly injury her. And how would their child be treated if raised in Antiva City? In Skyhold as well. There was so much she didn't think about till now because she was always busy.

“Josephine.” The voice snapped her out of thought and she looked at her mother, “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes. I just got lost in some thoughts. I apologize.” Josephine said as she straighten herself.

OIt is fine Josephine. You have a lot on your plate. The family and your wedding. Give some to Kaaras. He would not want you to be so overworked.” Mimi walked over to her.

“I know moth. But he is preparing for the Hero of Ferelden's arrival for me. He insisted on that so less work for me.” The Ambassador looked at her mother.

“Good. And when you two marry, you can share the work. That is what marriage is. A partnership.”

“Yet you are the one who set me up for an arranged marriage.” She smirked as she looked at her mother.

“That is in the past. You have a fiancee who is better suited for you in the first place.” Mimi glared at her.

“Whatever. But back to the wedding, I want to ask Kaaras his opinion on where he wants the wedding. This is important to him too.” Josephine started to stand up so she could find him.

“Alright. Hopefully he isn’t busy.” Mimi said as Josephine headed to the door.

The ambassador started out of office but saw Yvette standing there with a smile. “Oh perfect Josephine! He’s here!” She clapped her hands.

“Wait, who?” Josephine arched an eyebrow.

“The Hero of Ferelden!” Yvette squealed.

Josephine’s eyes widen. She quickly hurried out of the room. The Hero of Ferelden was one of the most important guest she could have besides the Divine. She came down the stairs and didn’t see Kaaras. She has never meet the Hero because he was the Warden Commander of Ferelden. He was always busy. 

The ambassador walked around and came to the courtyard. The boys had found her old targets. They were covered in holes from her dagger throwing days. Kaaras was sitting to the side as Varric and the Hero were firing off arrows with the other’s weapon of choice, both hitting bullseye. Kaaras has a glass of wine in his hand as he watched. She grinned as she made her way over to him.

“Drinking and weapons do not mix.” She said taking the glass from him.

“If I was going to show off with my magic, I would not be drinking my love.” Kaaras smiled which caused her to grin.

“I see. So explain to me why you didn’t come get me when our guess arrived and I find out from my sister?” Josephine took a sip.

“Blame Varric. He greeted him and they made this bet of who can out shoot the other with the other’s weapon. I came across this while getting myself a drink.” Kaaras looked up at her.

“Where did they find the targets then? Last I knew out of you and Varric, you knew where these were.” She smirked looking down at him.

“It was these or they break something.” 

“True.” She took another sip.

“How can you use this? It’s too light.” Varric complained holding the bow.

“And your crossbow is heavy as well. Either way, I win.” Holtz grinned handing the crossbow over to the dwarf.

“Just because you’re a Warden.” he smirked as they turned to the couple.

Holtz smiled and bowed towards Josephine. “Lady Montilyet. A pleasure to finally meet you. Lelina has told me much about you. And I do admire your work with the Inquisition. I would have loved to have someone like you with the Grey Wardens.” He smirked.

Josephine handed the glass back and bowed as well. “A pleasure Warden Commander.” She said.

“Please. Call me Holtz.” He held up a hand and grinned.

Kaaras titled his head. “Holtz? Where did that name come from? I’ve never meet anyone with that kind of name.” He asked.

“It was a nickname a random human who came to my camp gave me. It stuck.” Holtz said.

“Holtz I think means wood.” Varric said.

“Well that makes sense. A Dalish elf in the woods.” Kaaras said.

“Well would you like to be call by your original name?” Josephine asked.

“No. I became Holtz when I became a Warden. It’s who I am. Thank you though. But I come to represent the Chantry and the Divine herself. Divine Victoria has offered to help you in any way you wish. Ask and she will assist. She is also offering to officiate if you two wish for it.” Holtz gave them a smile.

“Really? She still has such a heart hidden among those robes.” Kaaras smiled.

“I would be honored if she did so.” Josephine said as she clasped her hands.

To be married by the Divine was a feat never to been done before. And they would be the be the first. As well as the fact they were both close and personal friends of the Divine. Leliana had done so much for the two of them. She spoke to Vivienne about not forcing him into the Circle because of his work. 

Then the thoughts of their child popped into her head. If they had one and showed magical abilities, would they been taken away from them? Could she get Leliana to stop it if Kaaras promised to train him. She quickly finished the cup and Kaaras looked up at her. Josephine wasn’t someone to drink like that. He got up and took the cup out of her hands.

“Excuse us.” He said to the rogues before he lead Josephine away from them.

“Are you okay?” He asked once they were away.

“Yes my love. I just have alot on my mind.” She placed hand on her forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“Not at the moment. But I do have a question. Do you want the wedding here or back at Skyhold?” Josephine asked.

“Oh. Skyhold. It’s home for the two of us. Also you love the view. But will you tell me what is bothering you? We’re going to get married and spend the rest of our life together, we should discuss things like this.” Kaaras said.

Josephine sighed as she rubbed her face. “Children.”

“What?” Kaaras was taken by surprise.

“What happens if we have children? Will we live here or raise them in Skyhold? If they have magical ability, are they going to be taken to the Circle or do we have to fight to keep them? What happens to human-Qunari hybrids?” Before Josephine could go on, Kaaras put his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey hey, Jo. We will deal with this when we come to it. Right now, we have Holtz here and a wedding to plan. Okay? You need to take a break and focus on just the two of us.” He said.

Josephine looked up at him. “You’re right. We need to focus what’s at hand. I have a dinner planned for Holtz so I need to tell the chief to begin.” She said.

Kaaras smiled and kissed her on the head. “I’ll keep an eye on the Rouges.”

“Make sure the-” The two heard a crash.

“Hey uh Glowy we need some magic.” Varric called out.

“I hope it wasn’t something expensive.” Josephine said.

“Chances are it was.” Kaaras sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean I’m not your best man?! I’m offended. Especially the work I put in for your arm.” Dorian said though the the Crystal.

Kaaras grinned. “Dorian, Varric has been the one helping me with the whole planning to propose to Josephine. You’ve also been up in Tevinter since the council. You haven’t come down to visit me once in the past few years. I do miss your magnificent face.” 

“Well yes, I do have magnificent face but you are aware how busy I am? I am trying to make a change up here like you did down there! I also had been kidnapped over the past year! Do you know what it is like to be kidnapped?! They all wore horrible robes!”

“Yes but I know Iron Bull saved you.”

He heard Dorian fluster. “How do you know?!”

“I do still see Iron Bull. He’s helped me with missions and has stopped by Skyhold to rest and to visit. He’ll talk about his second favorite mage.” Kaaras grinned.

“Adaar, I will make my way to Antiva and I will set you on fire.”

“You adore me too much.” Kaaras said as Josephine came in causing the Inquisitor to smile.

“At this moment not so much. Anyways I need to go. Do tell me when your bachelor party is so I can make arrangements to come out.”

“I will keep all scarves away from you.”

“One time Adaar. One time! I will speak to you later.”

Kaaras grinned. “Goodbye Dorain.”

“Goodbye.”

Kaaras out the crystal down and looked at Josephine. “What did our Tevinter mage mean about scarves?” She took a seat on his lap.

“Before he left to become a magister, Me, him, Iron Bull, Sera, and Varric went to drink. Dorian got drunk, took a scarf off a random lady, and started to dance for Iron Bull. Long story short, we aren’t allowed in that tavern anymore.” Kaaras grinned as Josephine’s eyes widen.

“No.”

“Yes. I will watch Dorian when he comes up. Do not worry about that. So what are our plans for today?” He took ahold of her hand.

“I have plans for my dress selection today. My mother and sister are coming along with me.” Josephine laced her fingers in between Kaaras’s.

“Sounds fun. I bet you wish Leliana could be here with you for this.” Josephine rested her head on top of his shoulder. He brought up his free hand and rubbed his leg.

“I do.” 

“Ask Holtz to come along. He’s here in place of her. I bet you he likes shoes too.” He joked. Josephine started to laugh.

“Stop it.” She turned into his neck.

“Have you not have a conversation with her about shoes? At The Winter Palace, the two of us talked about the type of shoes some of the women were wearing. It was unusual. I’ve never seen that side of her for the time we had the Inquisition. I still wonder how it is going with her as the Divine.” 

“She’s still being her Spymaster self. I still get letters from her about things we’ve been doing.”

“Because I report directly to her. We talk often. But I will admit I never meet Holtz. He must have been doing his Warden duties.” He said. 

“Well he is a Warden Commander. He is a busy man.” Josephine said. 

“He is.” He kissed her on the head.

* * *

Holtz put the glass down on the table as Kaaras grinned. “So Lady Montilyet was unaware you had been flirting with her until both you and Leliana brought it up to her?”

“Correct. Then it was like everything hit her like a flood. Then I preceded to kiss her. The rest is history.” He said.

“At least is was not like when I got together with Leliana. She didn’t believe me either when I admitted my feelings for her. But when I awoke, she was up and watching me sleep. Then she was abit creepy afterwards but she can be like that. Even when she became the Right Hand of the Divine, she would still act like that to me. But I am happy to know many of my old allies helped you. How is your Commander by the way?” 

“Cullen is well. He no longer takes Lyrium which has done wonders for him. He actually fell in love with a Dalish Mage. Her and her twin brother join us as allies. They have gotten married as well and have a child on the way.” 

Holtz arched an eyebrow. “Really? When I meet him, he hated Mages. Wanted me to kill all of them in a Circle.”

“Well he’s one of my closest friends and I’m clearly a mage. He has changed alot. I’ve heard the stories of him in Kirkwall from Varric. Also..I’ve meet your son.” Kaaras looked at him.

Holtz sat there. “...I’ve heard about that. Leliana wasn’t pleased with Morrigan among your ranks. But she told me how she has changed. And what happen with you all...I regret that he had to be born in the manner but I’ve meet him. He is a good kid. Morrigan did wonderful raising him.” 

“She did. He did tell me my horns were scary.” Kaaras smirked causing the Warden to smile.

“I heard about that. That’s adorable. I’ve been trying to find her to see if I can spend time with my son but she disappeared.” 

“I know. After Corypheus, she left the Castle. Has Leliana tried to look for her?”

Holtz nodded his head. “Recently since I’ve been assigned down here. I wanted to spend more time with him. She supports me wanting to spend time with him.” 

Kaaras smiled as he shifted in his chair. “Good. Josephine has talked about briefly about having children. I think it worries her how a Qunari and a human child would be.”

“That would be unique. Also a first.”

“It would…” Kaaras rubbed his face. 

The thought scared him too. Mostly if the child would have horns and killing her in the process. Their child being a mage or not was not a concern for him. It was his race hurting her. He couldn’t lose her at all. Granted he how no idea how long he would have them for. Solas’s words came back his mind. He had no idea how much longer they had left in the world. They were working on getting allies thanks to Dorian. But they weren’t sure if it will be enough. 

Holtz looked at him. “Something on your mind?”

Kaaras looked up at him. “Several things but I do not want to burden you with them.” He said.

“With all due respect, don’t fucken lie. My wife has told me everything. What happen during the Grand Council, how you lost your arm, and Fen’Harel. You forget he’s one of my Gods.” Holtz leaned towards him.

The Qunari sighed. “I don’t want Josephine to worry. She knows Solas is planning to attack but not time length.” 

“What did he say?”

“A few years. It’s been a year since then.”

“So let’s say three years? You need allies. I can get the Grey Wardens to assist. And you have the Chantry. Plus who else?” Holtz rubbed his chin.

“Red Jenny’s, The Circle, The Seekers, and a few other smaller groups. I was warned that The Inquisition will become corrupt but we need the numbers.” 

“Then watch then closely. Question everything. You need your own spies in the ranks.” Holtz said.

“I have a former Ben-Hassrath as an ally. I destroy our chances at a Qunari alliance because I could not see my friend lose his team. They are all good men.” 

Holtz smiled. “Good. You’re a good man. Can you contact him to join the ranks?”

“Yes. I know where he is and I know his lover will tell him to do the same. Any of your men good spies?”

“I’ll send some as well. If you can determine the most trustworthy, I would train them. But I assume most of your elves left?”

“Yes. I was not surprised by it. What happen to them, I don’t fully blame them for wanting to fight back. But this world is worth saving.”

“I agree. We’ve shaped and changed the world. But I pledge myself to help aid you when the time comes. I won’t lose her.”

Kaaras grinned. “Neither will I.”


	7. Chapter 7

- He was back in Heaven. It was destroyed. There was no way this could be real. He had to be in a dream or the Fade. He arched his eyebrows as he looked around. It was just like he remembered. The Qunari walked around, his finger gently touching the buildings. Everything was physically there. It had been years.

Kaaras looked to his left and noticed something, his arm was there. His real arm. This was a dream. But it was clear the Anchor wasn’t there. Kaaras looked around. A suspicious feeling started to form in his gut. The last time he dreamt of Heaven was with Solas. It was how they talked in private. Was he near by?

He made his way to the hall and went inside. There wasn’t a person in sight. Slowly he made his way to Josephine’s old workspace. Whenever Kaaras had some free time to relax, he would come in there to see her and to talk to her. When they moved to Skyhold he did it more. And it was because of the fact she was always busy. If he sat down with her in the office, it was nice.

“Was the war room the first place you two meet correct?” Kaaras heard.

He knew that voice. He knew it well. It belong to a man he trusted dearly. The Quanri turned and saw Solas standing there. He was wearing the same outfit from when they last meet. Solas didn’t age or change at all. So many feelings hit Kaaras. He missed his friend but he was angry at the events that happen a couple of years ago.

“...Yes but we spent alot of time in here. This your doing?” Kaaras asked as Solas came in.

“Yes. I caught word about your engagement to Ambassador Montilyet and wanted to meet with you in a safe area. If I came in person, I fear you would attack me or the others might.”

“I’m doing everything I can not to attack you now.” Kaaras looked at him.

Solas sighed. “I know. You have the right after what I told you. But I am still serious about my plans.”

Kaaras’s brows furrow. “Then what is this? A goodbye. Are you trying to tell me that you are setting out to kill us now before I can marry her? Have a family with her?” His hand curled into a fist. He might not have his magic but he could fight.

Solas put his hands behind his back as came into the room. He took a breathe in. “No. I am giving you some time as a friend.” He looked up at him. “You are a dear friend. I wish I didn’t have to destroy your world when there is people like you Kaaras. You truly wanted to save the world, help everyone, and you are a race everyone hates. But it never stopped you.”

“Is there a point in all of this?”

“Yes.” He came and looked at Josephine’s old desk. “I am pushing my plans back for you. I want to let you have a family. To enjoy it. Consider it a wedding gift from me. For being a friend and inspiration. My people will not be happy but I believe you deserve it.”

Kaaras looked at him. “More time before you attack my home and everyone here?”

“Yes. I know it’s not what you want but I want my home, my people back for the mistake I made. You know I don’t wish to do this because you are my friend. You showed me respect and showed kindness I’ve never seen. You could have killed me when we crossed paths but you didn’t. That is why I want to give you more time. Time to have a family you deserve and have earn with the women you love. You have had peace for years my friend and I’ve seen the work you’ve done since we last meet. You still do good, only wanting to help people.”

“And I still do. I don’t want to hurt you Solas but I will come after you in order to save everyone in my world. You are my friend but you know how I am.”

“I do. I don’t expect anything else from you,” Solas closed his eyes, “I wish for your wedding day is wonderful. Goodbye my friend.”

Kaaras’s eyes shot open as he shot up from the bed. He put his hand on her face as he just gathered his thoughts. Solas visited him in his dreams. He looked over and saw Josephine was still asleep. He went to brush hair out of her face but remember his arm was gone.

Slowly he got out of bed. He grabbed his robe and put it on as he walked out of the room. He made his way towards the garden. He took a seat and looked up at the night sky. They had more time which was good but it made him worry more. He didn’t know when Solas would attack in the first place. If Solas is giving him more time, it might have been sooner than he thought. 

But the more time would give him a better chance to win. To survive. They would have a stronger chance to get more allies up in Tenvieter. Dorian was helping him on that front. They had the Chargers, Vivienne had her fellow mages and they even had the Red Jenny’s. They have sources from former members who still support Kaaras. He ran a hand through his hair.

“My love?”

Kaaras looks up and saw Josephine standing there in her robes. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. She came over and took a seat beside him, taking ahold of her hand. She looked up at him and could tell something was wrong.

“I’m sorry. I had trouble sleeping. I’m sorry if I woke you.” He said.

“I got worry because you left. You’ve never done that with a dream. What happen?” 

Kaaras sighed. “...Solas visit me...He heard about our engagement and wanted to congratulate me on it.” He couldn’t tell her what he said. She didn’t need that stress even though he knew she could handle it. He just didn’t want to add more.

Josephine nodded her head. “He still care for us. I do appreciate he wanted to congratulate us.” She said.

“Yes. He does. I’ll be back in bed in a few. I just need some time.” Kaaras kissed her on the head.

“Alright my love. Don’t be too long.” She kissed him on the cheek before she got up and left.

Kaaras watched her leave. When she left, he sighed and rubbed his face. “How much time do we have left?” 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaaras sat at Josephine's desk, thinking about the dream with Solas. It hurt him not to let Josephine in on what else he said. Solas made it clear there wasn’t going to be a lot of time left but now it letting him have a family. Part of him hoped they would all be dead before Solas takes over but that wasn’t going to be the case. He didn’t want anyone to die. Especially Josephine.

He heard the door open and saw Dorian come in with Varric. “I have arrived! We can now have your wedding party!” He said with a smile. From the past couple years, Dorian looked like he got older but still looked young. His hair was reached down to his middle of the back with the sides shaved down. And wearing a Magister’s robe really made him stand out. Especially with the bright colors he requested did it as well.

Kaaras smirked. “Did you really have to wear that?”

“Why yes! I’m here for your wedding. I need to make a statement. I mean my beauty does that but still.” He said as Varric came over to Kaaras.

“Hey Glowly, what’s up with you?” He asked.

“... Solas visited me in a dream.” He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it.

“Wait, Solas? He had made an appearance?” Dorian found a chair and took a seat.

“Yes. He heard about the wedding and wanted to congratulate us. He also told me he is going to hold off his attack so I can have a family. It makes me wonder how soon was he going to do it.” Kaaras said.

He could see the look on the two’s faces. There was fear in their faces. But these were the two he fought alongside them. The three of them as well as The Iron Bull faced down Dragons and Corypheus. As well as Cassandra. But this was a different. It truly meant the end of their world.

Varric took a deep breath in. “Well shit. Does Ruffles know?”

“She knows he visited me. I don’t want her to know that it could have happened so soon... The thought of her losing me is painful. You didn’t see her face when the Anchor was killing me at the Council... She cried and I’ve never seen her cry.” Kaaras looked down at his wooden arm. That day is forever burned into his head.

“You shouldn’t leave her out of this Kaaras. She’s becoming your wife and you involved each other in everything already. She will get upset if you hide this from her.” Dorian said.

“I know. I’m thinking about telling everyone after the wedding. Everyone will be here. It will give us more time to plan. Speaking of which, how is it going up there?” Kaaras looked at Dorian.

“I spent weeks getting here and you want to talk about business? Can we wait till later for that?” He said causing Varric and Kaaras to smirk.

“Fair enough. Would you like to meet the Hero of Ferelden?” Kaaras asked.

“He’s here? Oh I would love to meet the man who has claimed the heart of our dear spymaster!” Dorian got up and smiled.

“He’s pretty mellow for being a Grey Warden. He cheats with Bianca somehow.” Varric said as Kaaras got up.

“You’re just bitter.” He said.

* * *

Josephine stood in the dining room as she went over the dinning menu for the wedding. She was tasting the various selection of cakes they were going to serve. Kaaras said he would let her handle the food because he knew how picky she could be on it. Also, he didn’t want to get in her way. Josephine then told him to handle the floral arrangements.

She ate a forkful of food as she wrote down how the cake tasted. She wanted it to be perfect for them. The one she was eating was a berry mix. It was so sweet and so tasteful. It was right now the winning cake for the wedding. She had the meat picked, a fish roasted with wine and almonds, as well as some crab cakes for those who would prefer not to eat any of the fish. And then some sweet and sour cabbage soup. When Kaaras made it for her for the first time, she didn’t like it till he added this spice he picked up from Rivian. Then she fell in love. She got him to write down how he made it so they could serve it as well.

They weren’t going to worry about wine or ale for that night. Right now, it was the cakes. She looked up to look through the window. It was almost sunset. She would need to head back to the Montilyet estate soon. Kaaras suggested for them to have someone teach them how to dance. Josephine knew how to from her finishing school but she wasn’t going to let him know. He really wanted to do this for their wedding.

She waved down one of the cooks who quickly came over. “Yes Lady Montilyet?” He asked.

“I would like to select this Berry cake for the wedding.” She said with a smile.

“A wonderful selection my lady. We will have it ready by the date you requested. Would there be any other request?” He asked as he smiled.

“I will send you a list tomorrow but I must make my leave. I have an appointment to meet.” Josephine picked up her papers as she stood up.

“I look forward to them. Have a wonderful evening Lady Montilyet.” He said.

“You too.” She said.

Josephine gave him a smile before she left. Kaaras walked with her here while he went to pick floral arrangements so she would back alone. She grew up here. She knew which roads and alleys she could take. As well no one would try jumping her. Everyone in Antiva knew she was a member of the Inquisition and who her fiancee is. Attacking her would be suicide for anyone. Even thought she would not wish that upon anyone.

The streets were starting to pick up for the night life. Which meant many of the men and women were heading to drink and to visit a brothel for a night. She was sure some of their friends would be visiting them during their time here. She looked around at the people who were walking around. Some would give her some looks but they kept walking.

She went down an alley and saw a group of men standing at the end of an alley. She paused when they all noticed her. When she went to turn around to leave a couple of other guys stepped out. This shouldn’t be a surprise to her really. The was the home of the Crows.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Lady Montilyet. Where’s your all fearsome and powerful mage? Did the Qun take him?” One of them asked.

“Are you that stupid to think that attacking me is such a wise choice? Since you are aware my fiance is a mage and will hunt down anyone who tries to hurt me.” She said.

“Well he only has one arm. I don’t think he’s that much of a threat. But I’m sure you know what the deal is here. Give us money or we can just kidnap you and hold you for ransom.” The clear leader of this group spoke.

“Either way it’s not a good choice for me is it?” She tilted her head as they came closer.

“That’s all up to you.” He said.

Josephine looked around her. There was seven of them here. She was trying to take a good look of all their faces. She didn’t want to fight at all. It wasn’t like her to do so. But she could escape then let some of their friends know who jumped her. Or she could handle it herself. Find out if these were members of the Crow or if they were just some random gang. But as she looked, she noticed a large figure standing in the shadows. And not big as a human. Big as in Quanri. She couldn’t help but to smile.

“Well I think I won’t choose either option.” She smirked.

“That’s not a good choice my lady.”

“I think a friend might say otherwise.” She said as she moved herself against the wall.

Next thing she saw as an electrical current shoot through them all. They all experience a shock and fell to the ground. Kaaras came out of the shadows as he summoned a spirit sword. He came over to the guy who was talking and picked him up.

“One arm and I’m not a threat?” He asked.

The guy started to panic. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Listen. You will take your gang and leave. If she tells me that you bothered her again, I will personally hunt you down. Am I clear?” He asked.

“Yes sir.”

Kadan let him go and the sword disappeared. The leader started to run away with the others. Josephine came up beside him and watched them run. It didn’t take long for a pair of hands to meet her shoulder and one of Kaaras.

“Did we beat them?” She turned and saw Dorian standing there with his face red.

“Magister Pavus, when did you arrive? And are you drunk?” She asked.

“Yess.” He smiled and started to lean on Kaaras.

Josephine turned to him. “Were you out here drinking? I thought you wanted to have our dancing lessons?” She smiled.

Kaaras smirked. “Dorian wanted to get some drinks. He didn’t know how strong they are.” He said.

“I see. Let’s get him back to the house.” She said.

“Agreed.” He said taking ahold of him.

“Did we win?” He asked.

“We did.” Kaaras said.

“Great. More wine!” He chuckled.


End file.
